Belldandy
"People have the strength to overcome their obstacles - everyone can" 'Belldandy '(ベルダンヂィー　''Berudandī'') is a goddess princess from Heaven and the title character of the Oh! My Goddess series. She first appeared to Keiichi Morisato to grant him a wish. His subsequent wish, "I wish for a goddess like you to stay by my side forever", binds Belldandy to Earth and subsequently sets off the main plot of the series. Personality Belldandy is exceptionally kind-hearted, even for a goddess. She can easily sense other people's emotions and tries her best to be empathetic to all those around her, displaying a combination of serene beauty and acceptance. If she wiggled her toes as she giggled, especially if it had something to do with Keiichi. She would not hesitate for a second to do 'literally' anything that she could to save Keiichi. She rarely holds a grudge and is always willing to forgive anyone who does injury to her. Even though Belldandy tries her best to be as kind as possible, occasionally she can become very insecure and sad, if confronted with an implication that involves Keiichi in one way or another. Situations (due to misunderstandings) occasionally cause her emotions to be conflicted between wanting to stay with Keiichi and thinking he does not want her to stay, and whether she should return home. At times like these, only Keiichi can bring her back to her senses by telling her that he wants her by his side forever. Belldandy also displays quite a bit of naivety in the series, often being ignorant of the intentions of those around her who would cause her harm. Though Belldandy can be naive at times, like any other girl she gets jealous - though unlike other girls, because of her powers her jealousy can be a little explosive, letting out a blast of powers, like causing the weather to change. While this is primarily accepted as her usual personality, Belldandy was noticeably less naïve and more “normal” in early manga chapters than in later depictions, particularity in the anime and ova series. These traits of minor impulsiveness and annoyance were eventually dropped altogether. Plot Belldandy's first appearance is when Keiichi Morisato, a down-on-his-luck college student, accidentally dials the "Goddess Relief Agency" when attempting to order food. As such, Belldandy appears before him and offers to grant him a wish. Convinced that the whole incident is a prank played on him by his seniors,Tamiya amd Otaki, Keiichi half-jokingly wishes for Belldandy to stay forever. "I want a goddess like you to be by my side forever" The wish, despite it's complications, is granted. Angel Belldandy's angel is called Holy Bell (Blesséd Bell in some versions of the English manga); her elemental attribute is wind. Like the other angels in the series, Holy Bell augments Belldandy's magical powers when called upon, and like all angels, she also reflects her master's current state. For example, in the movie, when Belldandy falls unconscious after being infected with a virus, Holy Bell emerges comatose and covered with crystals that represent the virus. Abilities As a divine goddess, Belldandy has an affinity for wind or air, and as such is the base for the majority of her spells. She can summon winds at will, from small gusts to tornadoes, and can alter the weather to be more pleasant. Like all goddesses, Belldandy is able to cast spells quickly by singing, and often restores life to ruined areas during recreational singing, though is can also be connected to her being the goddess of present. In fact, Belldandy is deemed the best songstress in Heaven, performing the extremely difficult lullaby Rarihozen(a lullaby so potent it could tire the most powerful of beasts, but had the effect of drowsing it's performer as well). While typically preferring to resolve matters civilly and avoiding conflicts altogether–or any form of violence whatsoever–Belldandy is able to hold her own in combat against a variety of foes. She battled Mara, a first class demon with a license equivalent to her own, although she was unable to break the curse put on Megumi (Keiichi in the anime) that turned them into a motorcycle. She fended off Lind's attack with a lance when she attempted to attack Keiichi when he was possessed by the Lord of Terror , although this only occurred in the anime. While not technically combat, she matched powers with Peorth on two occasions, once to save Keiichi, and once in a goddess competition. The Hell Arc of the Manga confirmed Belldandy's physical prowess as well, when she successfully defended against Surimu, which had ultimate strength, and a literally indestructible fist as her power. Only two characters have been confirmed to undeniably surpass Belldandy in terms of power. The first being Hild, the Daimakaicho as she is a being on equal terms to the Almighty. During the Lord of Terror arc Belldandy broke one of the seals on her earring, allowing her to use the full extent of her power, but it was still insufficient to combat the powered-up Urd. Note that Belldandy's power was affected by Yggdrasil's malfunctioning so she didn't quite have her full power, whilst Urd was charged with power under the control of the ultimate destruction program. However, it is worth mentioning that Belldandy admits Urd's powers surpasses hers, being of mixed heritage as well as the eldest of the Norns. Though she states that Urd is more powerful Belldandy has many seals on her that she doesn't know about she has at least three one ring and two earrings put on her when she was a young child. Additionally, Belldandy possesses incredible domestic skills, and takes great pride in her cooking, cleaning, and other tasks. She also has intelligence that could be considered above that of an average human, attending college classes with Keiichi. Even though her grades are never shown, the lack of incidents where she struggles with school work suggests they are not an issue. However this naivëté should not be mistaken for foolishness or idiocy, but rather her kind nature to assume first the best in others regardless of their background or tendencies. Dimensional Transport Belldandy usually uses mirrors as her means of transport, meaning that she can enter mirrors and appear/teleport herself into an other mirror present on earth. Triva *Belldandy is similar to Princess Aurora in Walt Disney's 1959 Sleeping Beauty (from Belldandy to Maller and Aurora to Maleficent) Category:Goddesses Category:Characters